The present invention relates to a disk changer used in combination with a magazine accommodating a plurality of disks, such as compact disks (CD's), therein to take desired one out of the magazine for playback.
Heretofore, there are known disk changers of the type drawing out a desired one of a plurality of trays accommodated in a magazine and playing back data in a disk placed on the withdrawn tray. Such a conventional disk changer comprises a magazine locking mechanism for locking a magazine, which accommodates a plurality of trays therein, into a magazine insertion opening, a tray transferring mechanism for drawing a predetermined tray out of the magazine, a clamping mechanism for taking a disk out of the drawn tray and clamping it on a turn-table, an optical pickup for reading data from the disk rotating in conformity with rotation of the turntable, and so forth.
However, the above prior art has suffered from the problem of complicated structure because an unlocking mechanism for unlocking the magazine locked into the magazine insertion opening to eject the magazine is separately provided from the tray transferring mechanism for transferring the tray accommodated in the magazine.